Brian-Noah: Dimensional Distress
Brian-Noah: Dimensional Distress is a crossover between Noah 10 and Brian 10. It is the sequel to Noah-Brian: Dimensional Chaos. Plot Noah is riding on his bike, chasing some guy. (Noah): Come back heeeeere! Noah jumped off his bike and transformed. (Noah): Spidermonkey! Noah trapped some guy in webs. (Noah): That was easy. Suddenly, there was a bright white flash. We see a portal, and a creature that looks like a Lucubra comes out. (Creature): RAWR. (Noah): A red Lucubra? COOL! Noah transformed. (Noah): Four Arms! Noah charged at the creature, but it dodged and shoots lightning at Noah. (Noah): AHH! ....Crap, the Matrix's acting up. Suddenly, Noah transformed to Clockwork. (Noah): YAY! Noah shoots time rays, but the creature skin turned to diamonds!!!11111111111 (Noah): IMPOSSIBRU! The creature scratched Noah across the chest with some claws. (Noah): AH THAT FUDGING HURT! Noah transformed into Upgrade. He shot lasers at him, but they didn't have any effect. (Noah): What is this thing made of!? The creature sonic screamed at Noah. Noah reverted back. (Noah): I can't beat it alone.....I need help! Noah transformed into Clockwork and opened a portal into it. It was Brian's universe! Brian is eating nuggets when he sees the portal and spills them. (Brian): STUPID VILLAIN SPILLED MAH NUGGETS. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. Brian transformed. (Brian): RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH! Brian grabbed Noah and the creature with his hands. (Brian): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING SOME WEIRD YELLOW GUY AND THAT THING FROM UA RIP-OFF, NO ONE SPILLS RATH'S NUGGET OR ELSE- Suddenly, the creature shoots fire at Brian's face. Brian let go the two. (Brian): AHHHH! HOT HOT HOT! (Noah): DUDE IT'S ME- (Brian): SHUT UP! Noah changed back. (Noah): SERIOUSLY DUDE, REMEMBER ME!? The guy that helped you kill Eon and gave you those new aliens!? (Brian): Still....DON'T SPILL MAH NUGGETS! The creature froze Brian. Brian broke out as Heatblast. (Noah): Don't even try man! 2 seconds later.... Brian was lying on the ground in his normal form with burn marks. (Noah): Told ya. (Brian): What now? (Noah): Overkill? (Brian): IT'S CHAMALIEN, IDIOT! (Noah): Shuddup. (Brian): Hmm....maybe Way Big can! Brian transformed to Way Big. But the creature grows, too. BIGGER THAN WAY BIG. (Brian): N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S IMPO- The creature hits Brian with his tail. Brian was sent flying and landed on Burger King. (Brian): YAY! ALL HAIL MCDO- The creature hits Brian, again. Now Brian landed on McDonalds. (Brian): NOOOOOOOOOO (Noah): NOT MCDONALD'S!!! Noah transformed. (Noah): Ultimate Rath! Noah sonic roared at the creature, but he sonic roared back and sent Noah flying. Noah got up and ran to the creature and punched it. (Noah): LIKE THAT STUPID CREATURE THING!? But the creature kicked Noah away. He crashed onto Brian and detransformed. (Brian): This is getting us nowhere. (Noah): So what now? (Brian): Let's call Finn & Jake! Adventure Time theme song plays. (Noah): Heck no, man. The creature shrinks to its normal size. From his head comes out a crystal. The crystal glows and the sky color is now dark-ish. (Brian): O_O (Noah): OH NOES! The crystal shot out a horrible wave of energy and destroyed all of Brian's city! (Brian)....Noah.... (Noah): Yes Brian? (Brian): WHY DID YOU BRING THAT FUDGING THING HERE!? I DON'T HAVE A HOUSE NOW! (Noah):.....Want some ketchup? (Brian): How would that help us? (Noah): I dunno, I like ketchup. (Brian): And I thought you were the guy with a Galvan's intelligence. The creature charged at the two. Noah transformed into Slinky and Brian turned into Stick Man. (Brian): I'M FIRIN' MAH LAZOR! Brian shoots lasers at the creature. No effect. (Brian): DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IT! The creature grows big, stomped on Stick Man, and throws him at Noah. (Brian): WHAT THE? I'm inside a slinky! The creature's eye glows red, and from the ground, comes a lot of zombies! (Noah): GET OUTTA MY TUMMY! (Brian): DUDE HOLY CRAP LOOK! Brian pointed at the army of zombies headed their way. (Noah): That's.....bad. Noah sprung Brian out of him. Noah bounced over to the zombies and jumped them. He sprung at them and knocked a bunch down. But one caught him from behind and another one got him in the front and they stretched him until BOING! Noah turned back. (Noah): OWWWWWWWWW! Brian is surrounded by zombies. (Brian): Umm....Noah.....(shoots lasers at zombies) A little help here? Brian's hand turned to what-look-like the Smackhands and punched the zombies. (Noah): EPIC GEN REX RIPOFF (Brian): YOU TRY FIGHTING OFF AN ARMY OF ZOMBIES BY YOURSELF! (Noah): OK, move. Noah transformed into XLR8 and sped through the zombies and knocked them all down. (Noah): I am epic. (Brian): Fudge you. But then, a zombie grabbed Noah by his tail and threw him into the ground. (Noah): Brian! A little help! (Brian): I thought you could handle it by yourself? (Noah): You are NOT gonna be that guy right now! (Brian): Fine. Brian's hand becomes a huge sword (like the BFS) and slice the zombie's head off. (Noah): AGAIN, EPIC GEN- The creature appeared above Noah, and landed on him. Then it farted. (Brian): ... When the creature got up, Noah was on the ground....fainted. (Brian): Epic Fart ripoff. Brian transformed into Fart and floated around the creature farting. There was a giant stink cloud. (Brian): Take THAT! But the creature sonic roared at Brian and sent him flying. Brian flew back near the creature's butt. The two farted at the same time, and there was a huge stinky cloud. (Noah): Ugh...*faints, again* (Brian): ... Then, the creature did slightly more than fart this time.... (Brian): EW! Brian reverted back and fainted. Noah got up and immediately transformed. (Noah): Zim! Brian got up and immediately transformed. (Brian): Stick Man! I was going for Yinyang, but whatever. Brian duplicated. (Brian): ATTTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Noah made a shield around himself and started smashing into the creature like Cannonbolt. (Noah): TAKE THIS! Brian and his clones each tackled the creature, but he created a huge fire field that sent Noah and Brian flying back. (Brian): This guy is WAAAAAY over powered. (Noah): Ditto. Wait...that's a great idea! *Transforms* Ultimate Ditto! Noah cloned himself and got swords out. (Brian): Epic Stick Man rip off! (Noah): Shut up. Brian summoned a sword, and charged at the creature. Noah and Brian stabbed it multiple times. (Brian): NO EFFECT!? GRRRRR The Creature roared and Noah and Brian reverted back. The creature then opened a portal and teleported. (Brian): Did we....win? (Noah): No....not even close.....We have to go! Noah ran offscreen. Brian followed. (Brian): OMG! It's that dimension with floating baby heads from PnF: Across the Second Dimension! (Noah): CRAP THAT MOVIE WAS EPIC (Brian): IKR Both of them jumped into a portal and teleported. (Noah): I have no idea where we are. (Brian): AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I'm dying! (Noah): What's wrong? (Brian): We're in.... EPIC ZOOM OUT. (Brian): THE MLP WORLD! NOOOOOOO! (Noah): -_- Come on. Noah and Brian jumped into another portal. (Brian): There he is! ...Wait where are we? The creature shoots fire at the two. Noah transformed into Big Chill and blocked it. (Brian): Seriously. Where are we? The creature duplicated into 4 clones. (Noah): Oh.....son of a taco! (Brian): WHAT? He can duplicate? Dang it. Brian transformed to Echo Echo, duplicated, and Wall of Sound-ed the creature. (Noah): No effect...duh, he can sonic scream too. And the creature did just that. (Noah): OK, big guy, you had your fun! How about some....*Transforms* Smallarge! Noah grew and kicked the creature, but it shot water and flooded Noah away. (Brian): Weak. Brian transformed into Lodestar. He magnetized some metal and throws it at the creature. Still no effect. (Brian): SRSLY HOW ARE WE GOING TO DEFEAT THIS!!!!???? (Noah): No idea! (Brian): THIS SUCKS. (Noah): I have one more thing I want to try. Noah walked up and transformed. (Noah): Alucard! Noah shot X-Beams at the creature and it looked like the creature was at least feeling the blasts. (Brian): A vampire. Sheesh. (Noah): Shut up. The creature summoned more zombies. (Brian): AHH! OH GOD. My Cooliotrix is timed out! (Noah): Good for you. Noah floated to all the zombies and bit all of their necks. They all fell. (Noah): I almost forgot how powerful this guy was! Why don't I use him often again? Then, the creature shot Brian. Brian fell at a wall and got a bloody nose. (Brian): Not cool man! Noah's eyes turned red. (Noah): Blood.... (Brian): Whaaa? Oh...crap... Noah chased Brian, but Brian runs away. (Brian): HOLY CRAP NOAH STOP IT DX (Noah): BLOOOOOOD (Brian): AH, Uh, Brian grabs a rock, and throws it at Noah's trix symbol. He reverted back. (Brian): Phew. (Noah):....BLOOD! (Brian): Shut up. While the two where mindlessly bantering, the creature blasted fire at them. (Noah and Brian): AAAAAAAAAAAH IT BURNS The creature then stuck the crystal up from his head and created another explosion. (Noah): That's the second time he's done that! (Brian):.....Weird. Wait a minute, what about destroying the crystal? (Noah): Good idea. Let's go! Brian transformed to XLR8, while Noah transformed to Fasttrack. They run super fast at the crystal, but the horrible wave knocked them out. The creature opened another portal and jumped in. (Brian): Fudge. (Noah): Let's follow! Brian and Noah followed the creature. This time they were in the Land of Ooo. (Noah):....Um....I don't even want to wrap my head around this one. Brian was in the background eating Peppermint Butler. Noah and Brian (still eating Peppermint Butler) went into another portal. They were back in Noah's world. (Noah): This is it. (Brian): What is it? Then, Brian got flooded away by some water. (Brian): HELP! Noah transformed into Noahmummy and grabbed Brian. The creature jumped down in front of them. (Brian): NUUU PEPPERMINT BUTLER RAN AWAY (Noah): -_- (Brian): Oh yeah, um...(transform) Gooooooop! Brian wrapped around the creature's legs. (Brian): Ooooh yeah! Can't move now, huh?! (awesome close up like in Primus) U MAD? The creature made the head crystal create another blast that blasted Brian away. (Brian): Nothing works! CREATURE! Y U NO DIE? (Noah): Let me try! Noah opened his chest and shot a Corrodium Blast from it. The creature wasn't effected. The creature shot fire at Noah. (Noah): AHH AHH AHH IT BURNS! The creature opened another portal. Brian and Noah followed. (Brian): AHHH! NOT AGAIN!!!! (Noah): Whut (Brian): MLP WORLD! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Brian goes to a corner while covering his eyes. Noah transformed to Echo Echo and duplicated. Each clones jumped on it. The creature made a head crystal again, destroying Ponyville (or whatever it's called) and knocking out Noah. (Brian): YAY! Then, he made another blast knocking out Brian. They woke up in some really dark place. (Noah): Where are we? They were chained to a wall and their Trixes were on a table far away from them. (Brian): We're screwed. Then, the creature walked in. He shoots fire at Noah, but Noah dodged and it hit a wall behind him. (Brian): Crud monkeys.. (Noah): Oh poooop. The creature walked away. (Brian): HEY! DON'T CHAIN US UP THEN WALK AWAY! (Noah): I know something the creature didn't...:) (Brian): What? (Noah): Matrix. Attach to creator. Code 10. The Matrix floated up and latched onto Noah. Noah transformed into Bigfoot and freed himself and Brian. Brian puts on his trix and transformed. (Brian): Raaaath! Let's kick it up a notch! Brian spotted a door, and breaks it. He and Noah ran away. (Noah): There should be a portal around here somewhere! But then, the creature was in front of them. He popped his head crystal up. (Noah): Dude, that crystal is his weakness! (Brian): OK....but it's not like he's just gonna let us destroy it! The creature made a blast. Noah and Brian hit a wall. (Noah): I have an idea. Distract him! (Brian): NO U! (Noah): FINE.. Noah transformed to XLR8, and runs around him. The creature whacked him away. Noah got up, runs off, and was like "I'M A WINNER AND YOU ARE A LOSER!". The creature charged at him with the head crystal, but Brian as Stick Man jumped on its head and shoots it with a gun. The crystal exploded as the creature died. (Brian): Fudge yeah! (Noah): That was my plan you idea stealer! (Brian): Whatever. Now you must restore my city! (Noah): Kwhatevs. Scene cuts to the two in Brian's destroyed city. Noah fiddled with the Matrix, and with a flash of green light, the city turned normal. (Noah): Damn it! Now my Matrix must recharge for 3 hours! (Brian): Good for you! Brian transformed to Clockwork, opened a portal to now-normal-MLP-world, and throws Noah in. (Noah): WHAT? DUDE YOU CAN'T DO- (the portal closes) DAMN IT! Ponies surrounded Noah. (Noah): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THE END Characters *Noah Segurason *Brian.....whateverhislastnameis Aliens TOO MANY TOO COUNT Villains *Creature *PONIES Episode Guide Noah 10 *Previous: Android Assassin *Next: Under the Surface Brian 10 *Previous: Brian 10 *Next: Category:Crossovers Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specials